


His Wildest Dream

by BeeCeit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCeit/pseuds/BeeCeit
Summary: Roman angst drabbleSlightly unsympathetic Patton? He’s not really so much unsympathetic as he is oblivious and accidentally hurtful
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	His Wildest Dream

“Hey, Roman?”

“Yes, Padre?”

“What’s the wildest dream you’ve ever had?”

Roman sighed and set his pen down

“I had a dream that you loved me.”

“Oh… kiddo, you’re a great friend, but I think we should stay platonic-”

“Not romantically, Patton. I dreamt that all of you really loved me for who I am.”

“What are you talking about, Roman? Of course we love you!”

Roman squinted and raised a hand, bruises, cuts, and scars littering his face and arms.

Patton gasped.

“If you loved me, I wouldn’t have had to hide this from you.”

“Princey…”

“That’s all I am to you, isn’t it? The prince? The brave, handsome, unbeatable Roman? The one who’s too strong to hurt, so it’s okay to mock him? Belittle him? Ignore him?”

“Roman, let’s talk about this-”

“I’m done talking. It’s not like you’ll listen anyways. I’m moving in with Deceit and Remus. I’ll see you the next time Thomas needs me.”

“ROMAN NO-”

Roman shut his door and left Patton crying in front of a blank wall where his room had been.

He should’ve known a broken ego can only take so much before it shatters.

**Author's Note:**

> *peace sign*


End file.
